Linda Delinqüente
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Mas que diab... ? - olhando para trás, deparou-se com Sasuke - Esse não, eu me referia ao outro bastardo". "Oh, desculpe, capitão, o outro bastardo entrou no porão no fim do bloco 11, é uma área fechada, então ele não pode escapar". "Muito bem, preparem-se, vamos entrar". A delinqüente juvenil mais rápida, inteligente e inalcançável dos últimos dez anos, "Corvo". (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertência:** É uma história UA, situada na Coréia do Sul, personagens OoC.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Hermosa Delincuente", de AsahiDragneel77. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** A fic tem uma cena NC-17, portanto todos já estão avisados.

* * *

 **LINDA DELINQÜENTE**

Já eram 7:43 da noite, presumia-se que ele sairia do escritório do promotor às 7:00, mas, dois minutos antes de ele terminar o seu odioso turno, um irritante alarme soou, alguém tinha se infiltrado no Museu de Arte de Ulsan. Por que tinha que ser no seu turno ? Ele iria encontrar o bastardo que não conseguiu esperar dois minutos para entrar no maldito museu e iria fazê-lo pagar.

O pior não era ter que fazer a maldita perseguição a esta hora, o pior era que estava seguindo-o há mais de 40 minutos e ainda nem sequer tinha visto o seu rosto e, todavia, ele tinha que ir a uma festa às 8 horas e, ainda por cima, a festa era dele ! Era o seu aniversário, e ele não podia nem sequer chegar à sua própria festa a tempo, aquela que ele passara tanto tempo organizando.

\- Capitão, nós o achamos na zona alta residencial - falavam ao rádio - Ele está em uma moto.

\- O QUÊ ?! Então quem diabos nós estamos seguindo ? - ele olhou à sua frente, estavam perseguindo um carro negro no qual o criminoso devia estar circulando - Esse filho da puta está me provocando. Sommers, não o deixem escapar, comecem a perseguição no nível laranja.

\- Não acha que isso é muito exagerado, capitão ?

\- Por acaso você está questionando as minhas ordens ? - perguntou ele, já irritado - Lembre-se de que eu sou seu superior.

\- Afaste-se, Uzumaki, você está na minha jurisdição - uma nova freqüência de rádio fazia-se presente.

\- Uchiha, bastardo - ele pegou a sua arma e deu ordens para que mudassem a rota - Se você tivesse chegado a tempo, eu não estaria metido nessa enrascada. Eu já perdi muito tempo, então eu não vou embora até capturar esse maldito, eu não dou a mínima se é a sua jurisdição ou não.

\- Como você quiser, Uzumaki, mas, se você se meter no meu caminho, EU VOU MATÁ-LO.

Depois de alguns minutos, Naruto e a sua frota chegaram à área que o seu subordinado tinha mencionado, ele desceu do carro e caminhou até a frota de não mais do que seis homens, que estavam ali esperando, atrás dele a frota do capitão Uchiha marcava presença.

\- Sommers - falou o loiro - Onde está o bastardo ?

\- Atrás de você, capitão - respondeu ele, calmamente.

\- Mas que diab...? - ele olhou para trás e deu de cara com Sasuke - Esse não, eu estava falando do outro bastardo.

\- Oh, desculpe-me, capitão, o outro bastardo entrou no porão no fim do bloco 11, é uma área fechada, então ele não poderá escapar.

\- Muito bem, preparem-se, vamos entrar em cinco.

\- Entendido, capitão.

\- Então - um olhar frio, sombrio e que anunciava o próprio inferno pousou nas costas de Uzumaki, era Sasuke - , toda a sua frota de retardados refere-se a mim como "bastardo ?

\- Oh, se não é outro senão o famoso capitão Uchiha - disse o loiro, zombeteiro - Bem, os meus rapazes sempre tentam agradar ao seu capitão, mesmo quando ele detesta um certo nome.

\- Maldito incompetente, só o que você tem é um bando de idiotas, eles são como animais, que fazem o que o domador, que por acaso é mais animal do que eles, disser-lhes.

\- Caia fora, Sasuke, eu tenho coisas a fazer.

\- Por acaso você está tão irritado assim porque, quando me vê, lembra-se que Sakura rejeitou-o novamente e ainda continua implorando por mim ? Se for por isso, deixe-me lhe dizer que você é um idiota que não aceita a sua derrota.

\- Eu não tenho o menor interesse em saber o que se passa entre você e aquela garota, aquilo foi um amor de escola, aos 24 anos é normal que eu já o tenha esquecido.

\- Bem, os seus atos dizem o contrário. Segundo me disse, você se declarou uma vez mais, há seis meses.

\- Sim, e há seis meses eu estava bêbado como um gambá - disse ele, enquanto colocava o colete à prova de balas sob a camisa branca.

\- Eu sei, você se embebedou por causa da rejeição dela, não foi ?

\- Sim, eu me embebedei por causa de uma rejeição, mas você está enganado sobre uma coisa. Foi por causa da rejeição da mulher mais espetacular do mundo, não por causa da sua fã de longa data - ele terminou de se arrumar, pegou sua arma, sua munição e andou em direção à sua equipe - Se me der licença, capitão Uchiha, eu tenho que agarrar outro filho da puta além de você.

Todos ficaram em suas posições, estavam prontos para entrar no porão, pegarem o cara, chutarem-lhe o traseiro (isso Naruto faria, por vingança), amordaçá-lo (também por parte de Naruto) e levá-lo para a prisão. O capitão deu as primeiras ordens para o avanço de todos, mas pouco antes de conseguirem entrar no porão, um barulho veio do lugar, todos ficaram alertas quando uma bomba de gás fez efeito à frente deles, eles recuaram alguns passos, e novamente um barulho, agora mais próximo, deixou-os novamente em alerta.

Uma luz potente atingiu-os bem na cara, e o barulho de uma moto aproximando-se em grande velocidade fez com que recuassem, Naruto correu na direção em que a moto estava indo, assim que saiu da fumaça ele viu a alguns metros de distância, mas cada vez afastando-se mais, uma silhueta esbelta, com cabelos negros e ondulados, cintura fina e duas longas e bem torneadas pernas; usava uma calça preta e botas da mesma cor, não podia ver-lhe a blusa, mas via a jaqueta que combinava com o resto da roupa.

Era uma garota, com certeza, a delinqüente juvenil mais rápida, inteligente e inalcançável dos últimos dez anos, apelidada de "Corvo", e ela honrava o seu nome, pois sempre se vestia de preto, era muito inteligente e jamais, repetindo, jamais revelara o seu rosto, pois ele sempre estava coberto por bandagens negras com detalhes avermelhados, nunca deixou nenhum rastro para que soubessem quem era ela.

\- SOMMERS ! Veja se todos estão bem e vão para a área 12, esperem o meu sinal para aparecer. Se este é um beco sem saída ela tem que ir até lá, não há outra rota.

\- Agora mesmo, capitão.

Só precisou correr alguns metros, quando encontrou-a olhando por cima da cerca que se levantava mostrando que era um beco sem saída. Ele viu-a a li e sentiu-se vitorioso, finalmente ele a agarraria e com certeza levaria os créditos, os mesmos que esfregaria na cara de Sasuke "Prepotente" Uchiha. Ele preparou a arma e, com a maior seriedade possível, disse:

\- Levante as mãos, Corvo, renda-se agora e eu me certificarei de que a sua sentença seja de apenas 30 anos.

\- Ah, capitão Uzumaki ! - disse ela, num sexy ronronar - Que prazer vê-lo novamente, sempre tão lindo, essas calças realmente lhe caem bem.

\- Obrigado, mas não preciso que você me bajule, preciso que você ponha as mãos nas suas costas e abra as pernas, seja uma boa menina e venha comigo até a delegacia.

\- É essa a sua fantasia ? Abrir as minhas pernas e transar comigo na sua escrivaninha ... hmmm, que pervertido - disse ela, movendo o traseiro sugestivamente.

\- O quê ? NÃO ! Eu só quero colocá-la na prisão, isso é tudo, baby, agora coopere com o seu querido capitão Uzumaki e seja uma boa menina.

\- Eu adoraria ser castigada pelas suas enormes mãos, querido, mas temo que não seja possível.

Corvo piscou um olho de modo provocante para Naruto, enquanto saltava sobre a sua moto e, tomando impulso, chegou até um dos telhados e subiu na cerca para fugir, mas ali foi interceptada pela tropa que o loiro tinha enviado. Naruto subiu o mais rápido possível para que fosse ele a prendê-la, enquanto Sasuke observava tudo detalhadamente.

\- Renda-se, você não pode fugir daqui, pelo menos não viva.

\- Vocês sabem que não podem comigo.

Ela sorriu com auto-confiança e pegou uma caixinha, lançou um beijo para Naruto e atirou-se do alto da cerca, liberando a tampa que saía da caixa, expondo assim um colchão inflável azul, o qual amorteceu-lhe a queda. Ela rolou pelo colchão até cair de joelhos no chão, onde novamente olhou para aqueles que observavam-na de lá de cima e riu - é claro que isso eles não puderam perceber por causa das bandagens que cobriam-lhe metade do rosto - , sacudiu a poeira das roupas e saiu correndo.

Alguns passos mais adiante, ela parou e pegou uma motocicleta preta por detrás de uma pilha de caixas de papelão, colocou o capacete e fugiu, perdendo-se na escuridão da noite, enquanto Naruto dizia um palavrão. Eles sabiam que aquela era a jurisdição do major Gaara, não podiam entrar ali. Aquele homem era um selvagem, se os visse na sua área ele os chamaria de traidores da nação, então ele só ordenou a retirada apropriada.

\- Eu sabia que você não conseguiria, Corvo é uma presa grande demais para alguém como você - disse Uchiha, com veneno nas palavras.

\- Cale essa sua maldita boca, Sasuke, eu sou muito mais capaz do que você, você não é o melhor.

\- Você sabe que eu sou.

Depois de deixar o relatório no departamento da sua seção, Naruto entrou no seu carro, foi a toda velocidade para o seu apartamento, tomou um banho e foi para onde sua festa demoraria pouco menos de uma hora para começar. Chegando ao local da festa, que era uma casa que ele tinha adquirido há apenas um ano, ele sorriu, afinal era a sua festa e ele deveria estar feliz.

Ele entrou na grande casa e recebeu os parabéns de todos os seus amigos mais próximos e parentes, ali também estavam alguns rapazes da sua tropa e o seu braço direito, Sommers. Ele cumprimentou todo mundo, foi até onde a sua amiga de cabelos rosados estava e também cumprimentou-a. A música era excelente, todos, incluindo ele, se divertiam, quando uma linda jovem chegou e Naruto sorriu, era exatamente quem ele queria ver.

Ele a viu caminhar em sua direção, ela usava um lindo vestido preto com brilhantes centelhas lilás, o que fazia a pele dela parecer mais branca do que já era, os cabelos longos e lisos caíam-lhe como uma cascata pelos seus ombros e suas costas, as centelhas azuis combinando com os cabelos negros faziam com que ela parecesse majestosa, os lindos olhos lilás pareciam tão puros como a mais bela Lua cheia e os lábios vermelhos faziam-no querer flutuar até ela e beijá-la, todos olhavam-na, ela era o centro das atenções.

\- Hinata, linda, pensei que você ia me deixar na mão - ele segurou-a pela cintura.

\- Eu jamais faria isso, amor - ela circundou o pescoço do jovem com os seus finos braços - Feliz aniversário.

\- Hmmm, eu não mereço um beijo ?

Hinata sorriu e se aproximou dele lentamente, inclinou um pouco a cabeça e uniu os lábios aos do loiro em um beijo apaixonado, prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre os seus e saboreou-os até cansar. Ela deu um leve gemido que foi audível apenas para ele, e mordeu-lhe os lábios. Não interrompeu o beijo, isso era o que menos queria, introduziu a língua lentamente e, com ela, começou a acariciar a do loiro, era o beijo mais apaixonado que as pessoas ali presentes já tinham visto, e não só isso, era também o mais longo, eles já estavam se beijando há quase cinco minutos, será que eles não respiravam ?

Pouco a pouco eles se separaram e sorriram um para o outro, ignorando os outros e, divertindo-se com o momento, eles começaram a dançar. Mais tarde foram tomar um drinque e conversar. Eram duas da manhã, entre beijos e amassos, danças e drinques o tempo passou. Depois de alguns beijos apaixonados e sem nenhum indício de que estivessem bêbados, ambos se perderam em meio à multidão e foram se beijando até chegarem ao escritório da casa.

\- Hinata, fique comigo a noite toda, quero fazer amor com você até chegar ao meio-dia - disse o loiro, distribuindo beijos molhados pelo pescoço da jovem.

\- Você sabe que eu não posso, hoje eu não posso, amor - Naruto sentou-a na mesa, onde ela abriu as pernas para que ele se acomodasse - E tarde, e eu tenho que ir resolver algo pendente.

\- Diabos, pelo menos vamos fazer amor aqui, deixe-me livrá-la dessa tensão, linda.

\- Você é um pervertido, Naruto-kun, mas eu aceito, estou morrendo de vontade de ter você - ela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, enquanto uma mordida úmida era plantada no seu pescoço.

Em um rápido movimento, Hinata tirou a camisa de Naruto, deixando à mostra o bem formado peito do loiro; sorriu maliciosamente e desceu, mordendo-lhe os mamilos. Beijou tudo, até chegar ao umbigo, onde ela parou brevemente e lambeu dali até o pescoço; ali, Naruto beijou-a ferozmente e começou a baixar a parte de cima do vestido até deixar livres os seios grandes e arredondados dela. Ele mordeu-lhe a clavícula, e, com uma das mãos, apertou e massageou um dos seios, enquanto o outro era lambido e mordiscado pela sua boca.

Depois de ter se deliciado com os seios dela, ele levantou a parte inferior do vestido, deixando-lhe o traseiro exposto, revelando uma diminuta calcinha preta. Ele desceu a mão direita até essa área e, com dois de seus dedos, verificou a umidade. Ele afastou o pequeno pedaço de pano e começou a esfregar os dedos, da entrada vaginal ao clitóris.

Os gemidos logo surgiram, Hinata arqueava as costas, dando melhor acesso a Uzumaki, que continuava a beijá-la como se não houvesse amanhã. Dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios, ele colocou-a de costas, deitando-a sobre a mesa, abriu-lhe as pernas e ficou de joelhos, de frente para o traseiro dela.

Com as mãos, ele separou-lhe as nádegas para ter uma melhor visão, mordeu uma delas, ao que Hinata deu um respingo e, sem aviso prévio, já estava lambendo a umidade da região, causando um som pervertido no momento em que ele sugava os lábios ou o clitóris, enquanto Hinata dava gemidos ainda mais fortes e agarrava-se firmemente às bordas da mesa.

\- Você é a iguaria mais deliciosa - ele beijava as nádegas da jovem enquanto abaixava a calça e a cueca, deixando à mostra o seu membro já endurecido.

\- Você é tão pervertido, amor - ela começou a mover as nádegas como se o convidasse a acompanhá-la - Só você come dessa iguaria, ninguém mais poderia fazer isso como você.

\- Você me faz feliz, minha linda.

Ele pegou o membro entre as suas mãos e alojou-o na entrada estreita, enfiando-o com força, fazendo com que ambos dessem um forte gemido. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a deleitar-se com as sensações, a estreiteza e a calidez, a umidade facilitava-lhe o trabalho. Começou com movimentos lentos e fortes, sentiu que chegava tão fundo quanto podia, e sentia que ela apertava-o de um modo muito sensual, os gemidos da sua companheira o faziam se empenhar ainda mais.

\- Ma... mais... mais duro, Na-Naruto ! AhhH ! Amor, por favor, mais forte.

\- Você é uma linda safadinha.

Ele segurou-a pelos quadris e começou a pôr mais força em cada investida. Ele não conseguia parar de gemer, estava apertando-o batente, e, diabos, ele ainda não queria gozar. Decidiu diminuir a força e aumentar a velocidade, ela nem sequer reclamou, apenas pôs-se a desfrutar e apertar as suas paredes para fazê-lo gozar.

\- Não aperte tanto, minha linda. Ahhh ! Minha nossa, é tão delicioso.

\- Ah, sim, amor, sim, dê-me mais.

Ele agarrou-se mais a ela e mudou-a de posição, colocou-a de lado e levantou-lhe uma das pernas para continuar satisfazendo-a. Aproximando-se dela, ele beijou-a e começou a diminuir a velocidade. Eles estavam trancados há aproximadamente trinta minutos e logo começariam a suspeitar, estava na hora de terminar. Mais uma vez as investidas foram fortes e os gemidos subiram de tom, sua companheira agora apertava-o ainda mais e seu amigo não resistiria por muito mais tempo.

Sentiu que estava na hora, só agüentaria mais algumas investidas e gozaria. Ele sabia que Hinata também estava prestes a gozar. Suas pernas começaram a tremer, ele sentiu-se desfalecer quando o seu pênis foi apertado com força e ele sentiu o calor do orgasmo da sua companheira também afetá-lo. Seu membro palpitou e ele gozou dentro dela, como ambos gostavam, beijou-a para impedir o gemido, ou poderiam ser pegos por algum curioso.

Esperaram alguns minutos, e Hinata começou a ajeitar o vestido e a arrumar os seus cabelos, tirou a maquiagem da bolsa e se retocou, ajeitou a calcinha e colocou a camisa em Naruto, enquanto ele vestia a cueca e a calça.

\- Nós podemos sair no fim de semana, querida ? - perguntou Naruto, abraçando-a.

\- Sim - respondeu ela, correspondendo ao abraço - Nós podemos ir à cabana e passar o fim de semana juntos.

\- Então eu vou te pegar na sexta-feira, ao meio-dia, por isso não se meta em problemas, minha linda.

\- Farei isso, amor, mas agora eu tenho que ir - ela deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

\- Mas antes, linda, quando diabos você escondeu aquela moto por trás daquelas caixas ?

\- Hahaha, isso ? Foi na semana passada, o capitão Gaara está em uma conferência no Japão, então eu presumi que vocês não soubessem, e que não se atreveriam a entrar ali.

\- Bem, minha pequena criminosa, tome cuidado com Gaara, aquele desgraçado é bom, eu a avisarei quando as unidades secretas chegarem. Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, eu farei tudo o que puder de lá de dentro.

\- Sim, amor, eu vou tomar cuidado.

\- Aliás, eu gostaria de uma dança sensual com o seu traje de Corvo - ele abraçou-a por trás - Seria algo muito sexy.

\- Vou pensar nisso, capitão.

Eles saíram juntos do escritório e misturaram-se com os outros convidados. Caminharam até onde estavam os amigos mais próximos do loiro e ali se separaram ao ver Sasuke, pois ele não sabia que Corvo e Hinata eram a mesma pessoa, e muito menos que ela era a namorada de Naruto, afinal Sasuke só sabia que tinham que proteger Corvo da polícia, mas não a conhecia pessoalmente.

Hinata cumprimentou os amigos e amigas de Naruto, incluindo Uchiha. Ali ela parou ao ver que ele estava flertando descaradamente com ela.

\- Hinata, você está linda, eu cheguei há algum tempo e não a vi - ele fez uma pose bem descolada enquanto sorria-lhe - Não me diga que você já vai embora ?

\- E tarde, e eu cheguei cedo. Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes, por isso tenho que ir.

\- E que tal se eu te levar, nós conversamos e eu lhe faço passar uma ótima noite - dizia Uchiha, acariciando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo.

\- Você tem muito orgulho do seu... pacote, Sasuke ? - perguntou ela, com aparente inocência.

\- Quando prová-lo, até você ficará orgulhosa. Você é o tipo de mulher que precisa de um homem como eu, nós somos feitos um para o outro.

Sabe, eu já constatei que, o que sobra de orgulho em homens como você, falta em mercadoria, querido - ela pegou Naruto pelo braço e aproximou-o de si, enquanto Sasuke ainda permanecia chocado pelo que ela lhe dissera - Além do mais, eu estou mais do que orgulhosa de ser a mulher de Naruto, porque ele sim, me satisfaz.

Hinata olhou zombeteiramente para Sasuke e começou a beijar Naruto, sorriu para todos e se despediu. Ela ainda tinha que entregar o produto do roubo a Sai, ele se encarregaria de vendê-lo no mercado negro. Ela ia procurar o seu carro quando novamente Naruto a alcançou.

\- CASE-SE COMIGO ! - ele declarou, sem mais.

\- É verdade, hoje você não tinha me pedido, amor - ela sorriu-lhe docemente - Mas não.

\- Haha, eu sabia que você diria isso - ele sorriu, assim como ela, e disse-lhe na escadaria - Diga ao idiota do Sai que eu espero que ele me visite logo.

\- Eu direi, amor.

Então eles se despediram. Naruto, como sempre, sendo rejeitado, mas isso não o preocupava. Agora eles não podiam se casar, quando terminassem de juntar todo o dinheiro necessário eles o fariam, e então ele não lhe diria "Case-se comigo", esse dia seria especial, nesse dia ele encheria a casa de rosas e, de joelhos, ele a pediria em casamento do modo mais romântico. Por ora, eles continuariam sendo "Corvo e "capitão Uzumaki". Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Amava muito essa jovem, sua amada delinqüente, estava louco por ela, era o amor da sua vida e um dia seria sua esposa. Por enquanto, ele iria voltar e ver a cara de Sasuke ao saber que a jovem pela qual o senhor Uchiha estava interessado era namorada do grande Uzumaki; ele se divertiria muito e lhe diria que ali estava Sakura, que ela o amava.

Sabia claramente que, enquanto ele e Sasuke a protegessem, nada de mal aconteceria com ela, porque ninguém iria separá-lo de sua amada Hinata, de sua amada Corvo, sua LINDA DELINQÜENTE.

* * *

 _ **ESCLARECIMENTOS**_

 _Por que Naruto não requereu a Corvo, quando a encontrou ?_

Porque ele sabia que tratava-se da sua namorada e, quando o alarme soou, ele achou que se tratasse de outra pessoa, porque era Sasuke quem se encarregaria de protegê-la da polícia, e ele não fez isso.

 _Por que Sasuke não sabe sobre o noivado de Naruto e Hinata e os outros sabem ?_

É o modo que Hinata encontrou de se vingar dele, por importunar Naruto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Deixem-me um review com suas opinião e suas sugestões, já sabem, tudo com o devido respeito, e até à próxima.

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução, a minha sétima tradução de do fandom de Naruto, e a quinta Naruto/Hinata. Essa foi uma fic da qual gostei bastante. Sim, eu sei que os personagens ficaram OoC (nenhuma surpresa, afinal a autora tinha dito antes do começo da fic), mas eu gostei bastante das personalidades do Naruto e da Hinata nesta fic aqui. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, por favor ?


End file.
